Mi profesor amante
by Natsukira
Summary: ¿Él? Un ex-empresario que ejerce como profesor. ¿Ella? Una nueva alumna de medicina pero cuyo sueño es cantar. ¿El lugar? La Konoha Gakuen. ¿Podrán sobrevivir cuando se crucen en el momento menos pensado y en el escenario más inoportuno? KakashixOC


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Mashashi Kishimoto-san en este caso. Me reservo los derechos de autor de los personajes que aparezcan y hayan nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Él? Un famoso y multimillonario empresario que se "retiró" para ejercer su verdadera vocación: Ser profesor. ¿Ella? Una alumna que se acaba de trasladar a su nueva ciudad y que estudia para poder ser médico, pero cuyo verdadero sueño es cantar. ¿El lugar? La prestigiosa ciudad de Konoha, donde se hallan las instituciones estudiantiles más prestigiosas del mundo, incluida la Konoha Hokage Gakuen School. ¿Podrán sobrevivir al choque cuando sus destinos se crucen en el momento menos pensado y en el escenario más inoportuno?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado, no sé porqué pero cuando guardo el documento se le quita.

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

-_ FlashBack_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista primera persona: Natsukira o Kakashi.

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Mi profesor amante~**

**ºoºoº ****Prólogo 1 - Ella**** ºoºoº**

**Natsukira**

La mañana se levantaba perezosa aquel día, uno de los últimos de las vacaciones de verano pero uno de los que marcarían mi vida para siempre. Soy Natsume Natsukira, una chica de 16 años, cabello castaño largo y liso hasta el principio de los muslos, ojos rojos algo rasgados y muy vivaces, piel clara casi tan blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo bien estructurado que no tiene nada que envidiar al de las modelos, preferiría mil veces parecer un chico que ser una de esas escuchimizadas que por no tener no tienen ni personalidad… Pronto dejé de lado esos pensamientos, anteriormente y a pesar de ser atractiva había sido objeto de burla o indiferencia por no ser una chica muy normal por razones que ahora no daré, pero eso será diferente esta vez. Esta vez estaba en una ciudad donde nadie me conocía, un nuevo lugar donde poder empezar desde cero y donde, a diferencia de casi todos los días de mi vida, alguien me esperaba en la puerta de casa, de mi casa, mi nuevo y único hogar.

- Bienvenida pequeña -un hombre rubio, de cabello algo alborotado y hermosos ojos azules me miraba con ternura al tiempo que se acercaba al taxi del que bajé y, tras haber pagado al taxista y sacado todo mi equipaje para que el auto se marchara, me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me ahoga, incluso me alzó en brazos haciéndome gritar que me bajara como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña. Una vez estuve en el suelo me arrepentí de que me soltara pues otro rubio de ojos azules casi idéntico al primero solo que de dos años más que yo, por poco tiempo pues en unos meses cumpliría los 17, me estaba abrazando igual, creo que incluso con más fuerza. Iba a gritar pero el aire se me escapaba, momento en que una risilla tierna e inocente llamó la atención de los tres.

- De tal palo tal astilla -se disculpó la única mujer de la casa, una fémina de cabellos largos hasta media espalda, rojos y lacios como los míos. Sus ojos eran un verdadero misterio pues tan pronto se veían azules como verdes, marrones o rojos, era de piel blanca también y su rostro rara vez no estaba con una sonrisa plasmada en este. Se parecía mucho a mí a pesar de que no compartíamos ningún lazo sanguíneo… Cualquier otra me habría odiado al saber de mi existencia pero no ella, ella me trataba como lo que era, la hija de su mejor amiga… Y la hija de su propio marido.

- Minato-san, Naruto, Kushina-san… -una pausa de unos cuantos segundos hizo que los tres nombrados se quedaran mirándome preocupados hasta que una sonrisa afloró en mis labios y una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla derecha- Estoy en casa -concluí ahora siendo yo quien abrazaba a los dos rubios y luego a la pelirroja, quien se sobresaltó un poco pues nuestra relación nunca había sido demasiado notable. Nos llevábamos bien, pero aún había algo que nos separaba, algo que provocó que yo me alejara de ellos creyendo que era lo mejor para que pudieran vivir su vida sin mí, pues antaño pensaba que yo no pertenecía a esa familia… Puede que incluso aún lo piense.

- ¡Tsuki-chan me preocupaste! -exclamó Naruto, tan vivaz y exagerado como siempre, mientras Minato sonreía de forma amplia y yo me limpiaba la lágrima que recién notaba se había escapado de mi orbe.

- Deja de chillar Naruto que estoy delante de ti -apenas tres segundos de silencio entre todos y una risa escapó de mis labios, nadie podía hacerse una sola idea de lo mucho que había echado de menos a ese rubio, a esa familia en realidad.

Bueno, ya se ha dicho quién soy, aunque el qué soy es algo más extenso. Hace ya casi 18 años que Namikaze Minato y mi madre, Natsume Shizuka, cometieron uno de los pocos errores de los que ninguno de ellos se arrepentiría nunca. Todo ocurrió de forma inconsciente: ambos ahogaban sus penas en el mismo bar, el azar o el destino hizo que se conocieran poco antes de que el alcohol los embriagase y que la pasión y el desenfreno los devorase por completo. Mi madre resultó ser una amiga de la infancia de Kushina, la que por aquel entonces estaba embarazada de Naruto y era ya la esposa de Minato. Cuando ambos despertaron decidieron olvidar todo lo ocurrido, hacer como que nada pasó aún cuando Minato confesó aquella noche a su esposa, quien lejos de tomárselo mal, entendió la situación. No diré el porqué de que mis padres estuvieran aquel día dejándose llevar por el alcohol, eso es algo que ni quiero ni necesito saber. A Kushina no le molestó, siempre había sido una persona muy comprensiva sin embargo, cerca de dos meses después, una alarmada visita a la casa de los Uzumaki hizo conocer mi existencia. Dos meses tenía de vida en el aún plano vientre de mi madre, quien sin embargo estaba desolada, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que había traicionado a su mejor amiga y que, a pesar de ser perdonada por ello, ahora la sangre de Minato corría dentro de ese nuevo cuerpo que se formaba, mi cuerpo. Nunca ha sido un tema del que me guste hablar pues de no ser por la intervención del rubio y de la propia Kushina, yo jamás habría existido. ¿Se imaginan a una madre soltera con un trabajo que apenas le da para vivir teniendo que criar a una hija sin ayuda, una hija que, encima, era sangre de un hombre casado con su mejor amiga? No, ciertamente la idea de abortar había pasado por la mente de Shizuka muchas veces, por ello doy gracias a esa familia, gracias a ellos yo estoy aquí, gracias a ellos pude nacer y, aunque mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, jamás me he quejado por ello.

Olvidemos todo esto, ¿sí? Ahora no es momento para recordar esas cosas, soy feliz, puede que mi madre ya no esté conmigo, pero tengo a Minato, a Naruto y a Kushina, no estoy sola…

Una vez dentro de la casa, eso cuando por fin pude parar de reír no solo por la reacción verbal de Naruto, sino también luego por la cara que puso al verme casi ahogarme de risa. Bueno, aquí estoy, con apenas una maleta mediana y con todos mis objetos personales y muebles ya traídos de mi pequeño apartamento a lo que, a partir de ahora, será mi cuarto de forma definitiva. Minato, tan amable como siempre, me cogió la maleta y me guió arriba para mostrarme mi habitación. La casa era humilde aunque espaciosa, contaba con un bajo, un primer piso y un pequeño jardín trasero donde muchos de mis mejores recuerdos anidan. El bajo constaba de una cocina, bastante amplia y bien provista, un salón al que se entraba directamente al abrir la puerta principal y la entrada al jardín a través de ventanas corredizas que daban una gran luminosidad al lugar. En el salón se disponía una mesa para seis con forma rectangular que podía abrirse para ser alargada, dos sillones y un sofá para cuatro frente a una enorme televisión de plasma, comprada seguro con trabajos veraniegos del rubio menor y un montón de súplicas a la madre por parte de ambos varones. El segundo piso era más sencillo, era todo una especie de pasillo que daba a cinco cuartos, uno de ellos justo frente a las escaleras y los otros cuatro a cada lado de este en dos a la derecha y los otros dos a la izquierda.

- Supongo que te acordarás pero la habitación del fondo es la nuestra, la segunda a la derecha es la de Naruto y la segunda de la izquierda la tuya -explicó mientras caminábamos hacia la susodicha entrada, todas tenían baño propio menos la mía que, paradójicamente, lo compartía con la habitación de al lado, la primera a la izquierda, aunque eso no me preocupaba. Ese cuarto había sido desde siempre usado como trastero o como habitación de juegos para cuando venía algún amigo de Naruto a casa, supongo que siguió teniendo el mismo uso desde que yo me fui. Sentí una gran emoción recorrer mi cuerpo cuando vi que las placas de papel que Naruto y yo hicimos de pequeños para nuestros cuartos seguían pegadas en las puertas de estos, ahora plastificadas para que el tiempo no las desgastara- Erais tan monos… Recuerdo cuando una vez intenté quitarlas para lavar las puertas y acabasteis mordiéndome los dos -la voz del rubio me sacó de mis pensamientos como si hubiera podido leer estos.

- Te lo merecías, mira que intentar quitarlas con todo lo que nos costó pegarlas tan arriba -ciertamente recuerdo el momento en que le mordimos el brazo para que no las quitara, no eran más que papel con garabatos, dibujos y el apodo "Tsuki-chan & Naru-kun" en letras infantiles y muy pegadas en ambas, solo que una se veía claramente femenina y de colores azules y morados, la del cuarto de Naruto, y la del mío algo más masculina, de colores naranjas y amarillos. Como es obvio, la de mi cuarto era la que había hecho el rubio menor y la del suyo era la que hice yo. Para cualquiera que los viera no significaría nada, pero para mí era una de las cosas de las que nunca jamás me desharía.

Éramos pequeños por aquel entonces, apenas tendría yo cinco años cuando mi madre me había llevado de nuevo de visita en vacaciones y tuve que subirme a hombros del rubio para poder pegar ambos carteles, incluso nos caímos de culo los dos. Reí por lo bajo antes de entrar a la habitación, era tal y como la recordaba salvo por algunos detalles como por ejemplo, los muebles de mi anterior casa, si es que a ese minúsculo apartamento podía llamársele así, ya colocados, las nuevas sábanas de color plateado y rojo con kanjis en negro y…

- No puede ser... -exclamé en voz baja llevándome las manos a la boca y mirando con plena atención lo que había encima de mi cama. No había prestado mucha atención al resto, pero había cortinas nuevas y un balcón, casi balaustrada que hace años no estaba ahí y que daba al jardín trasero.

- Sí lo es, espero que te guste -me dijo Minato antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y empujarme levemente para que saliera disparada a tirarme en la cama, abrazando aquel enorme peluche en forma de oso casi tan grande como la cama misma y que tenía un lazo rojo fino, no de esos pomposos. Se me veía infantil abrazando y casi escondiéndome en el pecho de ese suave y esponjoso peluche, pero me encantaban las cosas así, eran grandes, suaves, blanditas y que daban calor en las noches frías además de compañía cuando estaba sola.

- Minato no sé qué decir -le abracé con fuerza tras haber estado casi dos minutos restregándome contra el muñeco, recibiendo así un beso en la cabeza y una posterior caricia en esta- Volvamos abajo, ya acomodaré las cosas luego -añadí tras pocos segundos de silencio en los que sentí como gran parte del vacío de mi corazón se llenaba, estaba por fin en casa.

Él solo asintió, me dio un tercer beso en la frente y nos separamos para bajar las escaleras y notar que de la cocina ya empezaba a salir un delicioso aroma a comida y que Naruto estaba al pie de la escalera, como si la pelirroja le hubiera prohibido subir y estuviera tentado de romper dicha prohibición con dar un solo paso más. Cuando me vio bajar, lo primero que hizo fue coger mi muñeca y abrazarme de la cintura, dándome un par de vueltas en los que mis pies no tocaron suelo, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo. Yo solo reía y le pedía que me bajara, que ya no era una niña para que hiciera eso conmigo a lo que el rubio mayor soltó un "No claro~" bastante divertido, el cual respondí con sacarle la lengua haciendo que se riese junto a su hijo. Una vez me hubo bajado y Kushina apareció por el salón yo me dirigí hacia la puerta, girándome para quedar frente a los tres estando los varones un par de pasos por delante de la pelirroja.

- Bien, ahora cerrad los ojos y extended los brazos, tengo algo para vosotros -les dije con una amplia sonrisa, casi más amplia de la que se me veía antes, lo que daba a entender que llevaba mucho tiempo preparando aquella sorpresa. En verdad desde que supe que iba a venir había estado pensando en hacerles esto. Así pues, los tres integrantes de la familia hicieron caso a mi orden, cerrando los ojos y dejando sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba con los brazos apenas separados de sus cuerpos. Sintieron peso en sus manos, algo que podía ser una cajita o similar pues les había entregado algo que, esperaba, les gustase- Bien, ya podéis mirar -exclamé dejando que los ojos azules de los dos varones voltearan directos a sus manos, viendo en ellas una caja igual a la del otro solo que la de Minato era más pequeña y tenía un lazo rojo y la de Naruto era bastante más grande y fina y cuyo lazo era de un azul oscurecido, casi morado.

- ¿Qué son? -preguntó el Uzumaki menor, mirando con ilusión el regalo y los ojos brillantes ante la expectación procurando no agitar el paquete pues quizá era algo delicado. Siempre había sido un curioso y como yo aún no había dicho que podían abrirlos no se arriesgaba a recibir un golpe de mi parte por impaciente.

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás -le respondí sin quitar la sonrisa que se había acomodado en mi rostro y que no parecía con ganas de salir de ahí. Dicho y hecho, los lazos de ambos paquetes fueron deshechos y el papel de estos roto con entusiasmo por parte del menor y con calma por parte del mayor. Así pues, cuando abrieron las cajas una expresión de ilusión y agradecimiento se dibujó en los rostros de ambos- Llevaba esperando mucho para poder entregároslo -confesé con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas y pronto sentí como los dos varones me abrazaban.

- ¡Tsuki-chan eres la mejor! -gritó el menor poco antes de que ellos se separasen de mí y sacaran su respectivo regalo de sus cajas tras haber tirado las tapas al suelo. Para Minato fue un portarretratos con la insignia de la familia Uzumaki en cada esquina y de madera, hecho a mano totalmente por mí. Contenía una foto de todos cuando Naruto tenía 5 años y yo 4. Estaba tomada en el jardín de casa, Minato nos tenía sentados en sus piernas estando él sentado en el suelo y Shizuka y Kushina a ambos lados suyos, todos mirando a la cámara que ambas sostenían con sus manos a una distancia justa para que salieran los rostros de todos nosotros. Para Naruto pensé en regalarle un vale de ramen gratis de un mes, pero era demasiado estúpido por mucha ilusión que a este pudiera hacerle así que, como sabía que jugaba al fútbol por poco que a mí me gustase ese deporte, el regalo para él no fue tan difícil de escoger.

- Os lo merecéis, espero que sea de tu talla Naru-kun, lo calculé a ojo con la última foto que me mandaste -era una camisa de color naranja con dos franjas azul celeste a sus costados al igual que unos pantalones iguales y una chaqueta, todo un uniforme que contenía el nombre completo del rubio así como la insignia de su familia en el medio de la espalda tanto en la chaqueta como en la camisa. Cuando desdobló la ropa para ver si le quedaba bien, suerte que era así, una prenda pequeña cayó y cuando la recogió, su ya de por sí amplia sonrisa pareció querer salirse de los límites de sus mejillas pues en su mano se encontraba una cinta de capitán hecha por mí, con el apodo de Naru-kun sobre la línea azul horizontal de su centro y bordeado de las dos naranjas también horizontales. Casi pude ver como lloraba de emoción ante el regalo, sabía que él y un amigo suyo peleaban siempre por el título de capitán del equipo y que el duelo para ver quién lo era este año era uno de los primeros días de clase, por lo que no había mejor regalo de mi parte que ese para animarle a conseguir el título que deseaba.

- Kushina -la nombrada se ruborizó un poco al ser pillada en medio de su acción. Como los otros dos había levantado sus brazos pero al no recibir nada había intentado bajarlos y ocultarlos tras su espalda con disimulo y vergüenza, aunque yo la había visto, me esperaba esa reacción después de todo. Quiso preguntarme si pasaba algo, pero en apenas un segundo ya me encontraba abrazándola por la cintura ante la sorpresa de todos antes de elevar mis manos a su cuello, como si quisiera colgarme de este. Cuando me separé un sencillo collar constituido por una fina cadena de plata y un colgante con la espiral que ella solía llevar en sus ropas, la ya nombrada insignia de la familia Uzumaki, se dejó ver para la mirada de todos- Me costó mucho hacerlo, así que ni se te ocurra decir que no puedes aceptarlo… Además no es lo único que tengo para ti. Tú eres especial, me has tratado siempre como si fuera tu hija, y a partir de ahora, así será -todos me miraron sorprendidos, no solo por la hermosa joya de color rubí que descansaba en el cuello de la fémina, sino también por mis palabras.

- P-pero… Pero Natsuk… -no pudo seguir hablando pues mis dedos se posaron en sus labios al tiempo que yo esbozaba una amplia sonrisa manteniendo sus dos manos cogidas entre las mías antes y después de que mi mano le hubiera impedido continuar.

- Nada de peros Kushina, vete acostumbrando porque esta es la última vez que te llamo así -para resumir lo que pasó esa mañana después de mis palabras, hubo llantos de alegría, risas y felicidad en el ambiente, comimos ramen, normal en aquella casa, ordenamos… Mejor dicho, desordenamos mi cuarto entre Naruto y yo cuando guardaba mis cosas al empezar una guerra de almohadas y cojines, desordenamos la de Naruto más de lo que ya estaba, incluso saltamos encima de la cama de Minato y Kushina, quienes se nos unieron poco después llevados por una vena de infantilismo que nos había dado a todos.

Ese fue mi primer día en mi nueva ciudad, Konoha, un lugar donde solo las tres personas que más quería en el mundo me conocían, y el lugar donde pronto descubriría a dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por conseguir lo que pudiese llenar el pequeño vacío que aún se escondía en lo más recóndito de mi corazón…

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Prólogo 1****ºoºoº**

* * *

¿Bueno, malo, penoso, no está mal? ¿Merece review, críticas, sugerencias o alabanzas? Vosotros, queridos lectores, decidiréis eso.

La historia se centra en Kakashi y Natsukira como personajes principales, por lo que el fic será contado desde sus puntos de vista y tendrá dos o tres prólogos, depende de cómo quiera organizarlos mi imaginación. A los que sigan mis otras historias no teman, las continuaré pero no pude evitar la tentación de hacer este fic que llevo ya semanas pensando y hoy mismo me he puesto a escribirlo.

Sin más que añadir me despido por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, aquellos que se suscriban a la alerta de nuevos capítulos dejen un review aunque sea cortito, que te abalen una historia siempre te anima a continuarla ^^

See ya~


End file.
